valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa Dalen
Scout Sniper |Likes = Avan Hardins Lotte Netzel Randy Hamsum Vicky Baytear |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army |Rank = Unknown |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Gallian Army personnel |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = |English = }} is a 17 year old scout and member of Class G, who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Melissa was recruited by Lanseal due to her skill at concealing herself. She fell for Zeri when he found her lost ribbon and is now openly stalking him, unbeknownst to Zeri himself. She writes about her life with him in her diary. In Out of Nowhere, Randy and Raymond have expressed how Melissa is so good at concealment that there have been times where she suddenly was standing right next to them. Even Helmut, who is known for his good observation skills couldn't sense her presence. It is stated in Solitary Scare that Melissa likes to go to the old campus ruins in her free time to relax and she described the cracked walls and rusted iron bars as pretty. During her classmate mission, Avan noticed Melissa in the mess hall and in the locker room, though everyone else seem to think he was just hallucinating. In Avan's room, Melissa showed up and told Avan she was on a date with Zeri, much to his bewilderment, until he realized he never once seen the two of them together. It is revealed that she is stalking Zeri from the shadows and she even goes as far as tucking him into bed. After the end of the Gallian Civil War, Melissa joined the army and hopes to use her skills to earn a place in Zeri's squad one day. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' Considered the most dangerous person on campus, if you are a member of Zeri's fan club. Her signature move is crawling (within tall grass), which allows her to effectively nullify most attacks. As long as we keep her away from some of our female cadets, we believe she could make great contributions on the field by suddenly charging a surprise attack. 'In-game Description' *Class G scout. Was recruited by Lanseal due to her skill at concealing herself. *Fell for Zeri when he found her ribbon. She writes about her life with him in her diary. *Joined army and hopes to use her skills to earn a place in Zeri's squad one day. 'Memories' *A Longing Gaze *On a Date? *Protecting Zeri *Melissa's Love 'Expanded Biography' 'Stalking Zeri' Melissa's expertise lies in her ability to hide her presence from those around her. She also has a tendency to speak quietly. Melissa instantly fell in love with Zeri when he picked up her fallen ribbon for her, and she has been stalking him ever since, though Melissa prefers to call these stalking sessions "dates." In addition to her stalking skills, Melissa is also quite the tactician, and has managed to "get rid of" any female students that have attempted to make a move on Zeri. When Zeri later joined the Gallian regular army, Melissa followed suit. As a side note, Zeri still does not realize that he is being stalked. Even Helmut's superior detection skills are not enough to catch Melissa's presence. This superhuman talent was what got Melissa into Lanseal in the first place. 'Peculiar yet Popular' Since Melissa spends most of her time hidden, she doesn't have a major presence in the classroom. Despite this, she has managed to secure many friends. With Randy, she is a fellow plotter; with Vicky, a fellow hunter; etc... Melissa seems to have many faces, which makes it easy for her to get along with just about anyone. She also happens to be one of the very few people who knows of Randy's "true nature." 'Keeping Other Girls Away from Zeri' One day, when Avan, Zeri, and Cosette were finishing up a meal in the mess hall, Avan noticed a girl from their class observing them from a distance. Avan identified the girl as Melissa Dalen, but whenever he pointed her out to everyone else, she would be gone before they turned to look. Later, Melissa showed up in Avan's room and explained that she goes on dates with Zeri, but Avan informed her that her activities are more commonly known as "stalking." Despite his unease about Melissa, Avan trusted her enough to join her in battle when she told him that Zeri was in danger. After the battle, however, it was made clear that the "enemies" they were protecting Zeri from were simply girls from the Zeri Fan Club. Avan was left speechless by Melissa's ruthless tactics, and when he later discovered that she was even jealous of Avan's close friendship with Zeri, he became even more bewildered. Melissa is so possessive of Zeri that she even tells Avan that he stands too close to Zeri during conversations. Melissa keeps a record her daily Zeri experiences in her diary. Stats Personal Potentials *'Misogynist' - Having women nearby triggers a loathing so powerful, it lowers firing accuracy. *'Chameleon' - When concealed, they can remain calm, cool and collected, raising their defense. *'Zeri Lover' - Becomes overjoyed when Zeri is nearby, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Stalker' - Determination to take down their target raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. (Unlocked after completing her classmate mission, Zeri's Bodyguards.) Battle Potentials Quotes Category:Scout Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters